creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Trainer unknown
Pokemon Creepypasta I just finished my second year of med school, so i just moved into a new apartment it was cool. So as I was cleaning the closet out a old pokemon red version fell down. So i picked it up on the front it said pokemon red versionon on it but something was wrong it had sad writtn across the front of charizard. But the charizard was pale and its eyes was carved out. I just thought it was a joke so I ignored it. So i hurried and got my gameboy out of my bag, then i put the game in. Instead of the regular animation it showed the pokemon tower, I thought it was hacked that made me happy so I contiuned to play. Instead of the continue selection, the player appeared in front of oak. he was saying that his granson blue was missing. He was sad and crying. He asked me to find him and I selected yes, then I left when I went out side i wasnt in pallet town I was near the pokemon tower. Which was weird, the scary dumb pokemon tower song was playing. I head this ghostly voice calling me telling me were to go, so i followed I almost forgot, I lo0oked at my party, but I had blues blastoise it was sad and crying blood which was freaking me out. So i contiuned to go to the pokemon tower the same voice from before was saying yes... yes.. your almost hear. I was freaking out then so I just kept going for the pokemon tower. I checked on my pokemon i mean blues pokemon only thing that was wrong is that the blastoise was shaking. So i just kept going up the stairs, until the voice said you...made it. I saw blue only thing he wasd dead all limbe gone except for his head. The music got louder and finally the buried alive guy appeared and said join me. Then a battle took place, i only had the blastoise who was shaking even worse than before. Buried alive sent out a level 88888 pokemon which was weird my blastoise was a level 999999 so I thought the battle was all wrapped up. TO BE CONTIUED........ Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Trainer unknown page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 23:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC)